Kui
:"Devouring obliviously, trying to satisfy its bottomless hunger" - Cuarta Kui (食い, Ku-i), is the doll used by Royal Guard Captain Wajima Hakuhō. It is sometimes mistaken to be Wajima himself. Kui was designed so that Wajima could enter its body, it could also operate without Wajima inside given that he has enough spiritual energy to use, he has the ability to devour reiatsu in the surrounding. Appearance Kui takes the form of a large and fat individual with a strange hairstyle, keeping it tied upwards and making it look similar to a palm tree, he has thin eyebrows and several piercings in both of his ears and the upper right side of his face. Unlike the rest of the Royal Guard, he does not wear the upper garment of the standard Shinigami uniform, the Shihakusho, leaving his upper body bare, revealing a tattoo of the kanji 巨人, meaning Giant on the left side of his chest. He wears a rather large long sleeved white haori with the Royal Guard emblem over his bare top. He also wears a large set of black prayer beads around his neck. Kui has blank white pupil-less eyes, and is always seen widely grinning, leaving him to have an idiotic or blank expression. For this reason, he has been severely underestimated by many, leading them to think that he is an idiot and stupid. Personality Kui appears to be a silent person, in fact, he does not talk at all, for the reason that the doll does not talk at all, he just laughs and grins and make weird noises that also appears to be laughs. He appears to be oblivious to the point of stupidity. But despite all of this he seem to savor combat and bloodshed. He appears to be very enthusiastic and merciless when killing people, however he is easily distracted, he would immediately shift to another target whenever he wants to, even if he is in the middle of a battle with another. Outside of combat however, he appears to be very peaceful, still having the idiotic grin and expression, he would just sit in one place, examining the surroundings and stay there until he choose to move and do something. Despite his nature, Royal Guards does not seem to mind him and could communicate with him properly, which is a mystery to other people who could not even fathom his thoughts and expressions. History Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Unnamed Reiatsu-Absorbing Ability: An ability similar to Yammy Llargo's Gonzui or the Quincy's Reishi absorption. This ability enables Kui to devour reishi from the surrounding, it also includes eating souls of Humans. Being a doll powered by reiatsu, the more he absorbs, the longer he could operate alone and the stronger he is. He could also repair himself by using the reishi he absorbed. Wajima stated that he could store a gargantuan amount of reiatsu inside Kui capable of damaging and possibly destroying a radius similar to the size of Seireitei. Unnamed Self-destruct Ability: Like all Wajima's dolls, Kui also has a self-destruct ability. Kui concentrates and releases all the reishi he absorbed into a devastating blast capable of causing massive damage. This causes his body to get destroyed. Wajima stated that Kui has has strongest self-destruct damage compared to all his dolls altogether. Zanpakutō